¿Qué es la primavera para Tails?
by Kirara213
Summary: La primavera ya se ha asomado por todos los rincones de Mobius. Las mariposas revolotean, los niños juegan en la calle sin miedo a resfriarse y los árboles, después de tantos meses, comienzan a recuperar sus verdes hojas. ¿Cuál será la opinión de cierto zorro ante el cambio de estación? [Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius' del foro Esmeralda Madre]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** El invierno se ha ido y la alegría de la primavera ya se ha asomado por todos los rincones de Mobius. Las mariposas revolotean, los niños juegan en la calle sin miedo a resfriarse y los árboles, después de tantos meses, comienzan a recuperar sus verdes hojas. ¿Cuál será la opinión de cierto zorro ante el cambio de estación? [Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sega.

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

 **Número de palabras:** _179_

 **Tema:** _Días soleados_

* * *

Hay personas que disfrutan los días de lluvia, que aman con locura esa tranquilidad que esa precipitación les otorgaba. Pero Tails no formaba parte de ese grupo y no quería serlo. Para él, ver como el agua caía y le arruinaba sus posibles planes le desanimaba. Incluso hacer arreglos a sus inventos era aburrido si escuchaba la lluvia de fondo.

Por esa simple razón adoraba los días soleados que la primavera traía consigo y que hacían que olvidara los tristes días lluviosos del invierno. Ese reluciente sol brillando en mitad del cielo que, por muchas nubes que hubieran acompañándolo, seguía destacando en el amplio manto celeste. Que a diferencia de la molesta lluvia, lo motivaban a hacer cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza.

Una amplia sonrisa surcó su rostro y tras desperezarse, salió corriendo en dirección al Tornado X, dispuesto a volar por los cielos por un rato. Tal vez se encontraba con Sonic por el camino y ambos salían en busca de aventuras. ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo, bajo ese sol brillante todo era posible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** El invierno se ha ido y la alegría de la primavera ya se ha asomado por todos los rincones de Mobius. Las mariposas revolotean, los niños juegan en la calle sin miedo a resfriarse y los árboles, después de tantos meses, comienzan a recuperar sus verdes hojas. ¿Cuál será la opinión de cierto zorro ante el cambio de estación?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sega.

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

 **Número de palabras:** _315_

 **Tema:** _Hierba fresca_

* * *

Aterrorizado y sabiendo que no podría esquivar el golpe, cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando a que llegara el impacto, el cual para su desgracia no tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver perfectamente a varios de sus amigos sonriéndole de manera burlona. Suspiró, sabiendo el significado oculto de aquellas sonrisas cómplices, y se apartó de allí rápidamente, permitiendo que los demás pudieran seguir con su juego. Después de todo, él ya había sido eliminado al no haber podido evitado aquel pelotazo y no quería ser un estorbo.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, empezó a caminar para pasar el rato, pues ver como jugaban los demás de siempre le había resultado bastante aburrido y más si estaba solo. Porque sí, había sido el primero en ser descalificado.

Tras andar por varios minutos el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de él y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya tenía su mirada fija sobre el fresco césped que estaba al lado del camino por el que estaba pasando.

Unas enormes ganas de tumbarse sobre él lo invadieron y el ver que a pocos metros había un alto árbol no le ayudó en absoluto. Tal vez por esa razón no tardó mucho en dirigirse hacia el robusto manzano y acostarse sobre la refrescante hierba que crecía en su enorme sombra.

Inconscientemente, inhaló profundamente el agradable olor que desprendían las plantas a su alrededor y una sensación muy placentera le recorrió el cuerpo por completo. Se sentía tranquilo y no había ninguna preocupación que alterara esa tranquilidad en la que se encontraba, ni siquiera el dolor de espalda que le había dado al tumbarse tenía importancia. Solo era él y la paz de aquel momento, solo un chico normal de su edad disfrutando de su tiempo libre.

Despacio comenzó a cerrar los ojos, dejando que esa serenidad se apoderara completamente de él. Al menos por unos minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** El invierno se ha ido y la alegría de la primavera ya se ha asomado por todos los rincones de Mobius. Las mariposas revolotean, los niños juegan en la calle sin miedo a resfriarse y los árboles, después de tantos meses, comienzan a recuperar sus verdes hojas. ¿Cuál será la opinión de cierto zorro ante el cambio de estación?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sega.

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

 **Número de palabras:** _491_

 **Tema:** _Mariposas_

* * *

Tails lanzó un profundo suspiro al escuchar nuevamente unas estruendosas risas pasar por su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados desde hacía ya un buen rato, pero sabía perfectamente que esas carcajadas eran a su costa. Le irritaba que se rieran de él, pero debía mantener el control y no enfadarse. Después de todo no quería pasar por la ira de Amy. No tras haber visto el doloroso final por el que había pasado Knuckles al hacerlo en una ocasión.

Tragó saliva de solo pensarlo y negó repetidamente con la cabeza, sin duda alguna no quería que lo estamparán contra un árbol como le ocurrió al equidna aquel día. No se arriesgaría en conocer por su propia cuenta esa horrible experiencia.

Abrió uno de sus ojos perezoso al sentir una pequeña caricia en su hocico y de manera borrosa pudo distinguir un mancha azul frente a él. Confuso, ladeó la cabeza, provocando con dicha acción que su peculiar acompañante emprendiera el vuelo, dejando que Tails pudiera descubrir que se trataba de una pequeña mariposa.

Sonrió casi de forma inconsciente, ya que —aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, pues le daba vergüenza— amaba esos diminutos animales con toda su alma. Desde que era pequeño, esa belleza que poseían y esa elegante forma de volar lo habían atraído de sobremanera. Simplemente cuando veía una mariposa no podía centrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera en ella, era algo imposible para él.

Tal vez por esa razón había comenzado a seguir a la mariposa, sin darse cuenta de que con eso se estaba alejando del lugar acordado. Aunque tampoco es como si le importara mucho en aquellos momentos, para él era más interesante continuar por el camino que le iba indicando el insecto.

Estuvo un buen rato caminando a través del bosque donde se encontraba, hasta llegar a una zona en la que nunca había estado, una pequeña estancia llena de flores hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Donde hay flores hay animales polinizándolas y aquel caso no era la excepción, aquel lugar estaba repleto de insectos, y para su fortuna —a pesar de también haber muchas abejas y avispas rondando — la mayoría eran mariposas.

Había tanta diversidad de mariposas como flores que casi creyó estar en el paraíso, era imposible que un espectáculo tan hermoso existiera en la vida real. Casi parecía un cuento de hadas como los que solía contarle a Cream en algunas ocasiones.

Para su desgracia, la suerte parecía estar en contra suya y tan rápido como entró en su ensoñación salió de ella al escuchar su nombre ser gritado a lo lejos. Nada más oírlo, se giró en acto reflejo y se espantó al reconocer de quien se trataba. Con el rostro pálido salió corriendo de aquel lugar, en un intento de huir de aquella eriza furiosa que tanto le aterraba.

Ahí pudo entender que el famoso ''efecto mariposa'' del que tanto hablaban, no era tan irreal como él pensaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** El invierno se ha ido y la alegría de la primavera ya se ha asomado por todos los rincones de Mobius. Las mariposas revolotean, los niños juegan en la calle sin miedo a resfriarse y los árboles, después de tantos meses, comienzan a recuperar sus verdes hojas. ¿Cuál será la opinión de cierto zorro ante el cambio de estación?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sega.

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

 **Número de palabras:** _463_

 **Tema:** _¡Cupido al ataque!_

* * *

Tails parpadeó confundido, mirando detenidamente el paquete que estaba encima de su mesa y que misteriosamente había encontrado aquella mañana en su puerta. En el susodicho no había rastro alguno del remitente ni tampoco estaba escrito el nombre del destinatario. Ni siquiera había un sello en su lugar correspondiente. Lo cual era muy sospechoso y apuntaba a que la persona que lo había dejado no quería que supiera su identidad o, tal vez, también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera alguien cercano a él y que, por lo tanto, no había visto de suma importancia el poner su nombre en el paquete.

El zorro suspiró, regañándose a sí mismo por preocuparse tanto por un simple paquete que seguramente era inofensivo. Se reprendía por eso, era cierto, pero eso no quitaba que su preocupación disminuyera. Y es que por mucho que lo intentara, aquel envoltorio rosa tan llamativo lo intimidaba en sobremanera. Era ridículo asustarse tan solo por un trozo de papel, el cual una vez abierto el paquete sería inservible. Intentaba convencerse de eso, repitiéndolo continuamente en su mente, pero cada vez que lo hacía la imagen de cierta eriza rosa acaparaba sus pensamientos por completo.

Se rascó la cabeza nervioso y, reuniendo un poco de valor, posó su mano derecha en una de las cintas que envolvían la pequeña caja y empezó a desatarla con lentitud, preparándose mentalmente para su contenido. Tras terminar con las cintas pasó a desgarrar el papel, hasta finalmente dejar la caja al descubierto. Tragó saliva y se atrevió a revelar el misterio que tanto tiempo llevaba inquietándole. Con suma delicadeza, fue quitando la tapa que cubría el misterioso paquete.

Sino hubiera sido por la silla que estaba detrás suya, estaba más que seguro que se hubiera caído al suelo de sopetón por la sorpresa. Y es que no era para menos, pues el contenido de la caja era el más cursi y ridículo disfraz de Cupido que había visto en toda su corta vida. Aunque realmente dudaba encontrarse con otro que fuera capaz de superarlo.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, encontrándose al otro lado a la persona que menos quería ver en ese preciso momento.

—H-hola Amy. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?— preguntó de la forma más casual y amable que pudo, intentando que su propio nerviosismo no le hiciera meter la pata. Aunque ya sabía que a esas alturas ya era imposible hacerlo.

—Si en realidad había algo que quería pedirte— Tails sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda al fijarse en la sonrisa que tenía la eriza en su rostro—. ¿Serías mi Cupido?

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando el mundo de Tails y sus pequeñas esperanzas se desmoronaron por completo.


End file.
